


how many times can you suck on a guy's fingers before it’s obvious he’s into you?

by Lynn1998



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Basically I want that twink obliterated, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Tease, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Top Richie Tozier, Trans Male Richie Tozier, Trans Richie Tozier, Vibrators, and they were ROOMMATES, another roommates fic who is surprised, like hella sexual tension, lots of sucking on things, not me, oral fixation i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Eddie needs his own room, and Richie has a spare. Surely moving in with your long time crush won’t end in a complete disaster, right?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 9
Kudos: 269





	how many times can you suck on a guy's fingers before it’s obvious he’s into you?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this forever sjdjdkdkckxne AND I GOT A BETA THIS TIME ARE Y’ALL PROUD OF ME?

Moving out was long overdue to be honest. As fun as it was to room with Bill, they really should’ve found their own places a long time ago. At least, their own rooms a long time ago. Sharing a studio with your platonic best friend for two years was a little much, but to be fair they had just moved out of their shared dorm together. The adjustment wasn’t too drastic, and the studio was actually roomier than the dorm. Still, they weren’t college students anymore, and it was getting embarrassing how many times Eddie had to explain his wrinkled ties and dress shirts. Oddly enough it wasn’t the wrinkles that prompted Eddie to look for a new place, but Bill’s new manuscript he was working on.

Ever since his first successful novella, Bill has been getting a lot of pressure to write a full-fledged saga about it. He was struggling enough as it was to flesh out the novella, but an entire series was too much for his brain. Every day he’d stress about it and every night he’d spend his time on the couch typing away and making it hard for Eddie to sleep. His stress was so bad that he picked up smoking and started snapping at everyone. Of course, he was aware of how much of a dick he was being, but that still didn’t fix the problem. That was how Eddie ended up leaving the studio to Bill, and moving in to live with Richie instead.

“Wow, Eds. You have your own dresser now. Isn’t that nice?” Bev said as she laid across his new bed. Eddie snorted as he unpacked his clothes.

“Yeah, I guess. I’m more excited about the fucking closet. No more wrinkles in my shirt that embarrass me in front of my boss,” Eddie muttered and neatly arranged his new underwear drawer.

“I love that you have a nine to five, suit and tie job. I never would have imagined you like that,” Beverly said.

“How come?” 

She shrugged. “I dunno. You knew so much about diseases and germs I kinda figured you’d actually use that for something someday.”

“I do use it. For myself,” Eddie defended. Beverly laughed at that.

“Of course. How could I forget the world is riddled with disease?”

“It quite literally is, but you know I’m not as bad as I used to be,” he argued. She nodded in agreement.

“That’s for damn sure. Moving away from your mom definitely helped that.”

“Mh-hm,” Eddie hummed in agreement. Bev was quiet for a moment before clearing her throat and moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“So…how are you feeling?” She asked. Eddie frowned and looked up from his laundry at her.

“What do you mean?” He replied. She shrugged.

“I mean…about this? Moving in with Richie? Like, I know you guys are close, but…you remember what you told me that one time you were drunk after graduation?” She reminded him. Eddie went bright red at the mention of their graduation party and knew exactly what she was talking about. Thank god Richie was at work.

“Just because I drunkenly said I would suck his dick doesn’t mean I’m going to,” he said defensively.

“Okay! Sure, I believe you, but…you guys are both, like, really close to me. Trust me, when I started living with Ben I thought it would be totally normal, and we were even dating before that,” she said. Eddie furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Normal? What do you think is gonna happen? Suddenly my sexual attraction to Richie is gonna have a mind of its own?”

“No, but…I dunno. It’s hard to explain. There’s something about living with someone that you’re sexually attracted to that makes them even more sexually attractive. It might be the domesticity of it…or the easy access…or the vulnerability…or the fact that you can share a shower—“

“I’ll be fine,” Eddie insisted with a nod and a tight smile. Bev nodded.

“Yeah. I’m sure you will. Just let me know if anything goes to shit.”

The issue was, Eddie really did find Richie sexually attractive. It was annoying to him, and he didn’t understand his own lust and libido when it came to that man. They’ve never stopped bickering since they met in college, and yet if he offered Eddie would bend over the nearest object and let him have it full access. That being said, Richie never offered and so Eddie was stuck jerking off thinking about the crazy fantasy if he did. He wasn’t so consumed to only get off thinking about Richie and saving himself for him. It was a coincidence that Eddie had been single recently and they were just moving in together. He was still hooking up with people from time to time, but he wasn’t interested in anything serious. His career was just starting, so he was completely focused on that…and the fact that he was going to be living with his best friend from now on.

It was honestly okay. It was fine. There was nothing wrong with it. Living with Richie was actually fairly easy. They’ve always gotten along. The bickering was just a thing they did because it was fun. The first few weeks were mostly about establishing their routines together, and avoiding any clashes. It was actually kind of crazy how well they lined up. Eddie liked to shower in the mornings while Richie liked to shower in the evenings. He worked a nine to five, and Richie was mostly in the mornings and long days on the weekends. He was the stage manager at the big theater hall, so that meant long weekends and most weekdays off. Eddie cleaned while he was at work, and Richie cooked on the days he didn’t work on stage. By the end of the month they had it all figured out. Mostly.

“Fuck, did you get peanut butter?” Richie asked. It was exactly one month, four weeks, since Eddie moved in. Their only hiccup had been grocery shopping.

“Yeah, I didn’t see any last time I checked,” Eddie answered without looking up from his laptop. Even though he wasn’t in the office, he brought some work home so he wouldn’t have to worry about it next week. Really his coworker should’ve been doing it, but Eddie felt no need to hold back on how much of the work he did when giving it to his supervisor.

Richie laughed. “Well fuck. I guess we have three jars of peanut butter.” Eddie finally did look up to see his roommate holding up the three jars. He smiled with him.

“Fuck…maybe we should start a list or something,” he said and then sipped his coffee. He knew it would keep him up all night, but it was a Friday so he didn’t have to worry about waking up early. Plus it was already midnight.

“Maybe. Or maybe we should just bite the bullet and go together. I know it’s totally husband and wife shit, but I think it might actually be financially smart to collaborate on groceries,” Richie said as he unscrewed the cap of the already opened one. Eddie bought that for his sandwiches, but Richie just pulled a spoon from the silverware drawer and ate it plain.

“Ew,” Eddie said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

“I know. I mean, I respect heterosexuals, but they need to keep it to themselves—“

“No, the…well, that too. I’m talking about the peanut butter. Richie, that’s kinda gross,” he said. Richie blinked at him and then barked with laughter. Eddie rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his work instead.

“What? You’re trying to tell me peanut butter is gross?”

“ _No_. Peanut butter by itself is gross. Honestly, just put it on some bread,” he grumbled. Richie then set the jar down and approached the table Eddie was sitting at. He leaned his free hand on the surface, and held the spoon in front of Eddie. He stopped again and looked up at Richie in confusion.

“Clearly you haven’t experienced the delicious joy of peanut butter on a spoon at midnight,” he said, nudging it closer. Eddie tried to push it away in disgust, but Richie insisted.

“Ew, Rich, no. I’m not gonna eat off your slobbery peanut butter spoon,” he replied.

“Oh c’mon, Eds. You’ll love it,” he promoted again pushing it closer. Eddie jerked his head away and then sighed.

“If I eat some will you fuck off and let me work?” He asked, glaring up at him. Richie grinned and then nodded.

“Absolutely.”

Eddie sighed in defeat and reached up to take the spoon. He missed when Richie pulled it back and held up a finger to stop him.

“Richie—“

“Ah-ah! I can’t risk you taking it. You might not give it back and I like this spoon,” Richie said.

“That’s literally so fucking stupid,” Eddie groaned.

“Open wide! The choo-choo train is coming!” Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes and opened his mouth regardless.

The spoon came up to his mouth, and Eddie sighed as Richie kept it still right in front of his lips. He then leaned closer and closed his lips halfway down the spoon. Richie continued to hold it still and smirked as Eddie blinked up at him. He slowly slid his mouth off the spoon with some of the peanut butter, and licked off the remaining bits that stuck to his upper lip. It took him a moment to realize Richie’s eyes were fixated on his mouth, but when he did he blushed a little. He ate the peanut butter and then cleared his throat.

“Okay, I—“

“You didn’t finish,” Richie said. Eddie’s mouth was left open mid sentence. He was almost in shock hearing that, but when he looked up he had that familiar smirk on his face that Eddie had seen countless times.

“Richie…” he trailed off. There was some sort of weird tension that they weren’t addressing, but he kind of liked it. He almost felt like Richie just wanted to watch his mouth again, and that intrigued him.

“What are you? A quitter?” Richie challenged with an even wider grin than before.

Eddie then took his wrist and guided the spoon fully back into his mouth. He held Richie’s eyes as he took the last of the peanut butter and then continued to suck the spoon clean. It took a moment since the peanut butter was so sticky, but once he finished it he slowly pulled the spoon out of his mouth and let Richie watch the metal glide against his lips. He let go of Richie’s wrist and then took his time to swallow the peanut butter in his mouth.

“Let’s go next week. We need more eggs,” Eddie said as he turned back to his work. Richie was quiet for a moment before clearing his throat and nodding in agreement. He stepped away from the table and grabbed the jar. “You better clean off that spoon before using it again.”

“Yessir!”

It wasn’t the first time Richie seemed to show some kind of legitimate interest in Eddie. Sure, he would flirt with him all the time but those were just jokes and a way to get under his skin. He didn’t show it often, but every once in a while he’d catch Richie looking at him, his lips, his hands, or his legs. He’d look at Eddie in a way he didn’t normally look at him. Like he was fixated and unable to look away for some reason. Absolutely engaged with whatever caught his eye and stuck on it until Eddie noticed and he acted like nothing happened. He figured it was nothing. Maybe Richie thought he was attractive sometimes, but that didn’t mean he wanted to do the things Eddie was willing to let him do.

The weekend went by quick like it always did, and once Richie reached his weekend he was beat like always. His first day off he was too tired for shopping, but the day after that they both headed out once Eddie changed out of what Richie liked to call his “monkey suit”. The store was a little crowded since it was around dinner time, but they stayed close to each other as they shopped. Eddie picked up the basket, but Richie was quick to take it from him once they started adding things.

“This sounded good in theory, but I’m starting to think this might actually be bad,” Eddie said as Richie added a box of fruit roll ups.

“How come?” He asked.

“You just talked me into fruit roll ups and ice cream,” Eddie deadpanned.

“Heaven forbid we have a couple treats,” Richie replied as they walked around to the dairy aisle.

“The ice cream is a treat, sure, but fruit roll ups are literally a kids snack,” Eddie pointed out. Richie shrugged.

“It’s all sugar anyways. Did you want cows milk or an alternative?” He asked, changing the subject. Eddie sighed and scanned the options.

“I dunno…if we get an alternative I can’t do almond. It’s too watery,” he said.

“I do love me some whole milk,” Richie hummed and looked through them as well.

“If you want cows milk that’s fine,” Eddie murmured. Richie shook his head.

“It makes me gassy anyways. Do you like oat milk or should we try something different? Stan says the coconut milk is thicker,” he said. Eddie hummed.

“The oat milk is definitely the safer option, but I’ve never had coconut milk before,” he mused out loud. Richie opened the fridge door and picked up the coconut milk carton easily with one hand.

“We’ll get the coconut milk this time. We should also pick up some Oreos on our way out to test out the milkiness of it,” he suggested with a childish grin.

Eddie would’ve responded with an adamant _no way_ , but he was distracted by Richie holding the carton. His hand looked so big, and his arms had filled out just a little since high school. It was enough to be noticeable, and suddenly Eddie felt the urge to wrap his hands around his bicep. If Richie was any other guy he would’ve already compared the sizes of their hands and asked him to flex, but his usual flirting tactics seemed to be rather awkward and useless in this situation. Richie knew what Eddie did to pick up guys. They go to bars together all the time and even helps him pick someone up. Still, he couldn’t stop thinking about whipping out his cutest smile and giving his muscle a good squeeze just to touch his skin and see how he’d react.

“Eds?”

“Oh, Uh—“

“Oops! Sorry about that,” a woman said as she accidentally bumped into Eddie. He jolted forward, but was quickly caught by Richie’s arms in front of him. He clung onto the lapels of his stupid floral button up, and looked over to see the woman with a very apologetic look on her face. “Sorry, that was my fault. I should’ve looked where I was going,” she apologized again.

“No worries, ma’am. I got him,” Richie spoke up with his usual charming smile. She smiled back and Eddie nodded forcing a smile as well. He then moved his hand and accidentally gripped Richie’s arms as he tried to stabilize himself.

“Thanks,” he murmured.

“You guys are really cute, by the way. Have a good night!” She said and continued walking. Eddie blushed and then pulled his hands off of Richie even though he didn’t want to.

“Thank you! You too!” Richie called.

“Richie! Shut up,” he grumbled. Richie laughed.

“What? It’s funny. Living in SoCal means people constantly think you’re gay and married. I love it when straight people just assume that shit. Makes them look silly,” Richie replied. Eddie sighed and then stepped back to continue to the eggs.

“You’re insufferable,” he muttered and grabbed the carton.

“Insufferably charming and amazing?” Richie suggested as he rushed after Eddie. Eddie plopped the eggs in the basket and smiled sarcastically.

“Nope. Just insufferable. No Oreos,” he decided.

“Aw, c’mon Eds!”

After that Eddie couldn’t get the smell of Richie’s cologne out of his head. Sure he had picked it up here and there through out the first month, but after being so close to him and smelling it up close it was everywhere. It was in their laundry hamper when they collaborated with laundry. He could smell it when he passed his bed room and the bathroom. Most of all he could smell it on the couch since Richie sometimes crashed there when he’s had a particularly long night of rehearsal. That meant that whenever Eddie sat on it after cleaning up for the weekend he was surrounded by the smell of Richie Richie _Richie_ and he was incredibly horny because of it.

At first he thought he was just being sensitive to it. Richie had a rather woody cologne. It was pretty masculine, so of course Eddie would be a little bit aroused by it. He likes men, and Richie smells like a man. Richie is a man, and he’s very much aroused by Richie and the fact that he is a man. His logic always got fuzzy around there, but he ended up masturbating on the couch a few times no matter how much mental gymnastics he went through to justify it. It was only a handful of times, but when it got to the fourth week in a row that he got off head fuzzy from Richie’s cologne buried deep in the throw pillows he knew it was starting to get out of hand.

“Bev, I think I know what you meant that one time,” Eddie murmured as they sat outside on her porch. 

Beverly happily sipped her drink while the rest of the losers drank inside. They were getting together like they usually did from time to time, but they always had to have brunch since Richie worked late and on the weekends. All of them had been filtering in and out throughout the morning, and the door was open for anyone to walk out onto the porch with them. Most of them had settled though, so Eddie trusted that he had a little bit of privacy with Bev until someone else came out. Even then, he’d only care if it was Richie who was constantly trying to chug the champagne they used for the mimosas. Thankfully Stan was constantly stopping him.

“Which one time?” She asked.

“That one time you came to help me unpack but really just sat on my bed and watched me do it,” he said.

“Oh yeah. Which part?”

“The part where my sexual attraction to Richie was going to get worse,” he answered patiently. Beverly smirked.

“I knew that. I just wanted to hear you say it,” she admitted. Eddie sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I keep smelling his cologne on the couch, and…fuck, am I really so un-fucking-hinged that I can’t control myself just _smelling_ him?” He groaned. Bev paused for a moment.

“Are you saying you jerked off on your couch?”

“He fed me peanut butter once from a spoon…I swear you could cut the tension with a fucking knife. I wanted that spoon to be his dick so fucking bad,” he continued ignoring her question.

“Have you tried, I dunno, actually seducing him? This sounds like kiddie stuff. C’mon, Kaspbrak. I’ve seen you in action,” she said. Eddie pursed his lips at that.

“I can’t do that. Richie is different. Plus he knows all my moves.”

“True…do you _just_ wanna fuck him, or do you wanna have something more?” 

“I dunno…maybe? Probably?” He paused. “Probably more than probably.”

“I think you should try to make some kinda move. If he’s hand feeding you peanut butter off a spoon then I think he’s probably interested in you,” Beverly assured him. Eddie sighed.

“Maybe…”

It was another month before anything like that really happened. Their routines consisted of Richie working on the weekends and Eddie cleaning and cooking dinner those days. On Monday’s and Friday’s they both worked, so Eddie wasn’t cleaning as much. On Monday’s Richie’s hours were closer to Eddie’s since it was mostly notes and set work, so he cooked from Monday to Thursday. They were both at least decent at cooking, but Richie was especially good at cooking for some reason. Eddie figured it was because his mother wouldn’t let him near a stove until he was seventeen, and even then he’d only learn about cooking from his home ec class.

Saturday’s were kind of Eddie’s favorite. That’s when he did his weekly cleaning, and his monthly deep clean. He got excited about cleaning because his mother never let him use the extra strength cleaning supplies, so he got a rush from using such “dangerous” chemicals. He was only doing a light cleaning that week, but during the deep clean he really got into it and brought out the mask and gloves.

Once he finished up the cleaning, he took a quick shower and then decided to get started on dinner. He had a recipe he found online a few years ago when he was cooking on a budget with Bill, and it was simple enough that he could finish it before Richie came home. It was a kind of potato soup that was absolutely delicious, and every time Eddie made it his friends always went wild for it. Stan liked it the most, and Bill would request it all the time when they lived together. He made a little mental note to put some off to the side for Bill, and added one last little pinch of salt as Richie walked in the front door. He smiled over his shoulder and watched his friend's face light up at the sight of dinner. The tall man shrugged off his leather jacket and immediately became taller and lankier without it.

“Eddie-baby, you just made my life so much easier just now. It’s incredible,” he sighed with relief as he walked over to the counter. Eddie blushed at the pet name, but quickly smiled as he grabbed the ladle to serve him a bowl.

“You say that like I don’t always make dinner on the weekends,” he said. Richie accepted the bowl and grabbed a handful off the shredded cheese Eddie got out earlier.

“You do, but you don’t always make this incredible fucking soup. I swear I have wet dreams about this shit,” he said as he grabbed a spoon. Eddie smiled at that as he served himself and they made their way to the table.

“So how was it today?” Eddie asked as they sat down. Richie groaned and then shoveled the food into his mouth.

“Fuck…it was fucking crazy. I just wanted to strangle the interns for asking so many stupid questions. Like, yeah I’m the stage manager, but maybe ask someone else for once,” Richie ranted.

“They respect you for some reason. I bet they see you as like a mentor…or maybe the stage manager?” Eddie poked. Richie laughed and then shook his head.

“Maybe, but like half of them just want me to fuck ‘em, and it’s so obvious it’s like embarrassing for me,” Richie said shoveling more food into his mouth. Eddie bit his lip shyly and shrugged.

“I mean, can you blame them?” He murmured quietly.

Suddenly Richie’s spoon stopped halfway between his mouth and the bowl. He stared at Eddie waiting for him to look back at him, but Eddie merely scooped up more soup and slowly brought it up to his lips. When he finally did make eye contact with Richie he gingerly closed his lips around the spoon like he did with the peanut butter, and then slowly pulled it out of his mouth. Richie’s eyes were stuck on his lips the entire time, so he went as far as to lick the spoon some more before returning it to his soup. The sound of Richie’s spoon clattering met his ears, and he looked over to see soup splashing over Richie’s fingers.

“Fuck…shit,” Richie cursed.

He reached for a napkin, but Eddie stopped him before he could touch it. A part of him wondered what the hell took over him to make him do what he did next, and another part of him was relishing over how long he wanted to do it. He took Richie’s fingers and didn’t hesitate to bring them up to his mouth. At first he was just licking off the soup, but he quickly dissolved into sticking Richie’s fingers in his mouth just like the spoon. Those wide eyes were stuck on his mouth again, and he gently licked and laved at his fingers until they were completely clean. He then set his hand down and picked his spoon up again as if nothing happened.

“You should wash your hands now,” he said. Richie blinked and then nodded.

“Yeah…uh…thanks,” he said slowly. Eddie nodded and took another bite as Richie stood up.

“Anytime.”

They finished eating their dinner as if nothing happened, and Richie insisted on doing the dishes since Eddie cooked and cleaned all day. Eddie felt like he was going to explode as he watched Richie start cleaning, and then said his goodnights. He rushed off to bed and scrambled to close the door and pull out his phone to call Beverly. Thankfully she answered despite how late it was, but Eddie was already freaking out.

“Hey, Ed—“

“Bev, I’m a fucking idiot!” His hissed into his phone quietly and sat on his bed.

“Whoa, okay. Why?”

“Richie and I were having dinner, right? And he dropped his spoon and got soup all over his fingers and for some fucking reason…fuck, I fucking _licked_ it off him,” he told her.

“Oh my god,” she gasped.

“I’m so dumb! We both just acted like nothing happened,” he said trying to be as quiet as possible. It was good that Richie was doing dishes. These walls were a little thin.

“Eddie, that’s _perfect_. He’s probably thinking about it too much. That’s why he’s trying to act normal,” Bev assured him.

“But what if he’s thinking about it because he hates it and I totally misread this entire situation?” Eddie pouted. Bev chuckled on the other end.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…I mean it’s kind of obvious that Richie is pretty into you, honey,” Bev told him. Eddie blushed.

“No way…really?” He asked.

“Yeah, dude. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s just holding back because he doesn’t know if you like him back or not,” she said. Eddie frowned.

“That…no way. There’s no way!”

“You can ask any of the losers. Well…except Bill. He’s kind of clueless to his own shit.”

“Yeah, how long have Stan and Mike been dropping hints that they want a three way with him?” Eddie giggled.

“For like _years_ now. I’m pretty sure it’s literally a college fantasy they still have. I told them to be direct because Bill is super thick headed when it comes to that stuff, but Stan thinks it would be inappropriate.”

“Inappropriate? Says the guy who wants a three way with his boyfriend and childhood best friend,” Eddie scoffed.

“Exactly, but…we’re changing the subject. Eddie, I think you should be direct about this. Tell Richie what you want and how you feel,” Bev urged. Eddie furiously shook his head.

“No way! What if he was just kidding? Like…he just stared at me. He didn’t say anything about it,” Eddie replied. “Besides, I…” he trailed off. Thinking about it again later was much more embarrassing than it was in the moment.

“What? Did you tell him something?”

“He was complaining about the interns wanting to sleep with him, and I said…can you blame them?” He murmured.

“Oh my god, _Eds_ ,” she gasped again. Eddie’s cheeks went red.

“Th-that’s why he dropped his spoon! I dunno, Bev. I feel like I’m just embarrassing myself,” he sighed.

“You’re not embarrassing yourself. You’re using the power of _seduction_ ,” she assured him. Eddie sighed.

“Whatever. I’m just gonna sleep and pretend this never happened,” he told her.

“Alright. Whatever floats your boat, Eds.”

After that it was almost like nothing happened. _Almost_. There was a little bit of a difference of how Richie interacted with him, and of course Eddie was a very reactive person so he was different too. There was a small increase of pet names that Richie called him, and sometimes Eddie would feel his hand ghosting against his lower back and shoulders when he came up to him. They sat closer and closer to each other every time they watched a movie until Richie had his arm around Eddie’s shoulder and Eddie could comfortably lay his head on Richie’s chest. Their banter had a not so subtle added tension that wasn’t there before, and it was easier to get into each other's faces. With all of these little differences Eddie’s attraction to Richie was almost tenfold, and he got off thinking about what he’d let Richie do to him nearly every time now. 

Things only happened to progress as time went by. It was only a couple more weeks before Eddie felt like he was going to burst from all the sexual tension. He needed to do another deep clean on the apartment, and the entire time he did he couldn’t stop thinking about Richie coming home and feeling him up. Wrapping his arms around him from behind. Touching and squeezing his ass as he bent over to dust something. Spinning him around and pressing their bodies impossibly close to each other in a way they’ve never done before. Alas, that wasn’t the case, and Eddie was just taking longer than usual to clean since he was so distracted.

He always saved the best for last. Scrubbing the sneaker scuffs off the linoleum in the kitchen. They were both at fault for it, and in all honesty Eddie loved to scrap it off. He had no complaints and when he thought about it, no one probably noticed it unless he were to point it out to them. It was an extra step he could’ve skipped, but even though he’d spent all day cleaning he still wanted to do it. He scrubbed off the majority of the scuffs around the front door, and just started addressing the ones in the kitchen when he heard the front door open. He stopped at the sound of Richie hanging up his coat behind him.

“Wow. Look what we have here,” Richie whistled.

Fuck, was it really that late? How much was Eddie drifting off thinking about Richie’s stupid dick? Now he was all sweaty and gross. He would probably interfere with Richie’s shower too since he definitely wanted one too. It then crossed his mind that he was in his cleaning outfit which usually consisted of old clothes he still had from high school. He had a baggy teeshirt and shorts on, which weren’t too revealing on their own and stopped under his upper thighs, but he was also on his knees ass up scrubbing the floor. Surely Richie had quite the view and that made Eddie self consciously sit back on his heels and shyly look over his shoulder.

“Are we having spaghetti for dinner?” He asked. Eddie watched Richie’s eyes travel up and down his body, and he automatically arched his back in response.

“…there were scuff marks. I always scrub them off once a month,” Eddie replied coyly. Richie hummed and then leaned against the wall next to the door. He swung his leg out and let it squeak against the linoleum. Eddie jumped at the sound and instantly spotted the black scuff right in front of Richie.

“You missed a spot,” Richie announced with a smirk.

Eddie held his stare, and then grabbed his rag as he turned to crawl towards the spot. He made sure to go slow until he was right in front of it and sat back again. His eyes met Richie’s again, finding them hazier than before, and widened his legs as he waited for a response. Richie’s eyes instantly clung to Eddie’s bare thighs, and bit his lip as he took everything in. Eddie smiled a little and leaned down to scrub the spot between his open legs.

“You look…really fucking good down there,” Richie said. Eddie blinked up at him innocently and stood up on his knees. He set down the rag and gently touched down Richie’s thighs with his head right in front of his belt.

“Do I?”

Richie clenched his jaw and nodded. He then reached down to run his fingers through Eddie’s hair. His eyes rolled back as Richie gripped the roots, happy to finally feel some kind of physical touch, and smiled when his head was gently jerked back. He then blinked at Richie with heated eyes, his breath picking up and making his chest rise and fall. Richie seemed to be just as affected by what was happening, and his eyes danced all across Eddie’s face. It was obvious he didn’t know what to look at first, so Eddie gave him an easy option by opening his mouth and letting his tongue poke out expectantly. It didn’t take long for Richie to connect the dots and immediately shove two fingers into his waiting mouth.

“Christ, Eds,” Richie sighed as Eddie started to suck and lick at the two digits pressing against his tongue. He smiled the best he could while he sucked on those fingers. “You’re really fucking hot, I hope you know that,” he said. Eddie pulled off, and Richie let him kiss and lick at his fingers.

“I could be hotter for you,” he said simply. Richie bit back a groan and pushed his fingers back in.

“I bet you could, huh, baby?” He hummed. Eddie moaned around his fingers and nodded. “You like it when I call you that? Eddie-baby?” He cooed. Eddie nodded again and furrowed his brows to show how much he really really liked it. He’s been wanting something like this all day, and he felt incredibly desperate now that he was getting something. Richie smirked.

“I’ll just have to keep that in mind,” he hummed before taking out his fingers and using his clean hand to caress his chin and then suddenly he left. 

Eddie blinked and turned his head to watch Richie wash his hands in the kitchen sink. He then sat back as his eyes followed him to the living room and turned on the TV. He pouted, and finished scrubbing at the spot before picking up all his supplies and storing it under the sink again. He was half hard just from Richie’s fingers in his mouth, so he was very determined to have his shower first.

“Hey, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking about ordering pizza—“

“Sounds great,” Eddie said quickly as he rushed into the bathroom. 

He turned the fan and the water on and cranked it as hot as he could handle before stripping off his own clothes. Usually he didn’t like cumming down the drain, especially since he just cleaned it, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Hold on…I think you need to tell me what happened again,” Beverly said as they were slicing up peaches in her kitchen the next day. Eddie sighed and burned with embarrassment.

“Really? What did you not understand?” He grumbled.

“I’m just in a little bit of shock is all,” she replied.

“I mean…he explained it pretty well, babe,” Ben said. It was the first he heard of any of the tension between Eddie and Richie since college, so he was much more shocked than Bev.

“Right, so you were crawling all around at Richie’s feet and he pulled your hair and stuck his fingers in your mouth?” Bev questioned.

“I mean…I stuck my tongue out. I dunno if he would’ve done it if I didn’t prompt him to,” he mumbled.

“Eddie, you have this man wrapped around your fingers. Why are you so _embarrassed_ these a fucking _power moves_ , honey,” she said. Ben smiled at that and nodded in agreement.

“For sure. If Bevvy did something like that for me I’d do anything she wants ever. Like not even sexually,” Ben said.

“You’d already do anything I want ever,” Bev said.

“That too,” Ben confirmed.

“Oh, speaking of. I think the crust is chilled enough. Can you grab it from the fridge?” She asked as she put the peaches Eddie was slicing in a bowl.

“Of course.”

“Sure, I might be seducing him, but he keeps pretending like nothing happened. After that happened he plopped his ass on the couch and started talking about ordering pizza!” He told her.

“Careful with the knife, Eds,” she warned. He sighed and then set it to the side after the last peach. “Okay, so…maybe he was letting you make the next move? What did you do?”

“I fucking locked myself in the shower and jizzed all over the drain I spent all day unclogging. I was so fucking wound up I couldn’t fucking believe it actually happened,” he told her honestly.

“Maybe he wanted you to be more forward and tell you what you wanted to do next. Y’know…like consent?” She suggested. Eddie wiped off his hands and then crossed his arms.

“I dunno…maybe. What if it’s something else? What if he doesn’t—“

“Eds, I swear to god. Someone isn’t just gonna put their fingers in another person's mouth if they’re not into them one way or another,” she interrupted. Eddie pressed his lips together to make a thin annoyed line, but eventually nodded in agreement. “Maybe he’s scared too. You guys literally don’t talk about this, and Richie is actually one of the most insecure people I know.”

“I guess so…”

“Let’s finish up this pie, and then when we’ll go over to Stan and Mike’s a little early. Stan might have some insight on all of this. He’s known Richie the longest,” she assured him. Eddie nodded and then took the pie pan and crust from Ben.

“Okay…that sounds like a good idea.”

They didn’t spend a lot of time finishing the pie after that. All they had to do was spread the filling and then top it off and bake. One of Eddie’s favorite things he learned how to bake from home-ec was pastries, so Bev let him do a woven top to cover the pie. After that they buttered it and baked it until it was done. They picked Eddie up earlier since they planned on driving to Stan and Mike’s together anyways. That and Richie was going to meet up with them a little after the main dinner time, so Eddie knew he’d have a ride home and driving his own car was just a waste of gas.

Stan and Mike were happy to see them arrive early needless to say. It was Stan’s birthday, so he had an extra big smile on his face when he answered the door and saw three of his best friends. Mike was still in the kitchen preparing the big dinner, and there was show tunes playing as he cooked. Stan had an apron on despite not knowing a single thing about cooking or how to operate a kitchen without burning it down, but it looked very cute on him with its white background and blue polka dots.

“Eddie! Bev! Ben! You guys are early!” He grinned. Stan usually wasn’t very excitable, but ever since he and Mike got together he was more than chipper on his birthday. Eddie suspected it was something sexual, but he wasn’t so rude as to try and ask.

“Hey! I meant to text you, but my mind got away with me. Hope this isn’t inconvenient,” Bev said smiling back. Stan shook his head.

“Not at all. Is that your peach pie?” He asked. She nodded and smiled wider out of excitement. Stan loved her peach pie.

“Yup! Where should we put it?” She asked.

“We’re gonna bring dessert out later, so I’ll just take that and bring it back into the kitchen,” Stan said, reaching out to take it. Beverly let him take it and the pad underneath it and then followed him inside with Ben and Eddie behind her.

“Honey, Bev, Ben, and Eddie are here,” Stan said as he passed Mike in the kitchen. Mike looked up from the sauce he was cooking and smiled at his friends.

“Hey guys! Are you early or am I late?” He asked.

“We’re just early. Need any help?” Ben offered. Mike nodded.

“Yes please. Can you check on the potatoes in the microwave? I swear they beeped like an hour ago, but I haven’t been able to leave my sauce,” he said. Ben nodded as well and then dived into the kitchen with him. Stan came back with the table cloth.

“Wanna help me set the table?” He asked. Eddie and Bev nodded and followed him to the dining room.

They set the table together fairly quickly. After the table cloth they put down the runner and then the candle sticks. Then they put out all the plates and silverware, and gathered all the chairs they would need for all seven of them. Once it was all set up they moved to the living room and filtered through the movie choices they had for the night.

“Hey Stan?” Beverly said as he looked through the titles. Stan looked up at her and nodded.

“Yeah?” She cleared her throat and then glanced at Eddie for a moment.

“How long have you and Richie been friends again?” She asked. Stan huffed and thought back.

“I think…we met in grade school, but we didn’t really start being close friends until the end of it. He was an easy target and so was I, so we slowly got closer over the years,” Stan explained. “I didn’t really like how loud he was, but he’s very loyal and always defended me when people bullied me. It was only when Bill came along that we had like a group.”

“Wow, so a long time, huh?” Eddie murmured. Stan nodded.

“Believe it or not he’s gotten better over the years. He’s still the same kid, but he’s easier to deal with now,” Stan said and tossed out one of the movies. “Why do you ask?”

“Well…” Eddie trailed off blushing.

“As you know, Eddie and Richie moved in together,” Beverly started. Stan nodded.

“Yes…and?”

It took them over a half an hour to explain what exactly was happening between Richie and Eddie. It was confusing because Eddie wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but he was sure it was something. They told him all about the peanut butter, and the soup, and just the previous night. As they told him about this Stan’s face just went completely blank and his jaw started to go slack. Eddie felt nervous at that reaction, and stayed quiet as Beverly went into her own theories.

“…I mean, what if he’s hiding something? Maybe he’s insecure about something, and he just doesn’t wanna—“

“Bev…” Stan interrupted. She blinked at him and then stopped. He then looked at Eddie and sighed. “Look…there’s a lot of things that I know about Richie. When we were in high school…we went through a lot together. Unfortunately, I can’t explain to you why he’s acting the way he is because that’s not my place to tell you. All I can say is…be straightforward with him and he’ll be straightforward with you. He’s got his own things, so keep that in mind,” he told him. Eddie let out a deep breath that was ultimately disappointing. He was hoping for something more solid than that. Something more definite that answered his questions and eased his anxieties.

“…that makes sense. Thank you…”

“Trust me, though. It doesn’t take a lot to see that Richie has feelings for you. I think you’re just overthinking what those feelings are,” Stan assured him. Eddie blushed and nodded.

“Yeah, probably.”

“But…seriously. Just tell him how you feel. The flirting and the touches can be fun, but just make sure it doesn’t go too far. Richie is definitely the person who needs to talk before he does anything sexual with a person,” Stan warned. Eddie nodded again.

“Okay.”

There was a knock at the door and that seemed to end the conversation there. Stan got up to answer it and smiled when Bill walked in. Eddie looked over to Bev as they hugged and greeted each other and they smiled as they watched them interact.

“You think he’s gonna get it?” Eddie asked. Bev hummed.

“I dunno. They might finally be successful this year,” she replied. They giggled together and then got up to help Mike put dinner on the table.

Stanley’s birthday dinner was always fun. He never liked to do anything more complex than a nice dinner with all his friends and a good movie and wine. Lots of wine. The others sometimes liked to go out for their birthdays. Bev liked to go to the beach. Richie liked to go to arcades and play laser tag. Ben liked to go hiking. Bill and Mike were similar to Stan and liked to have a big meal together, but Bill liked to go to some kind of restaurant like Red Robin’s and Mike liked his meals with a little less wine and with board games instead of movies. Stanley’s was always the biggest though because he loved the potluck style. Mike always cooked an unimaginable amount of food as it was, but then the group brought an extra two the three dishes to the mix and it was a feast. 

Usually Richie could request time off to be there at dinner time, but this year he could only get off a couple hours early since the show was coming sooner. Bill brought baked cauliflower with cheese, and it was the perfect addition to the array of dishes Mike had prepared. Eddie eyes the potatoes and had a little chuckle to himself thinking about the mashed potatoes sitting in their fridge at home that Richie had prepared to bring. Knowing him he’d probably forget it at home in favor of rushing over to Stan’s house instead, so he smiled at the thought of having left over mashed potatoes for lunch at work next week.

They were all about finished by the time Richie came in. Stan had left the door unlocked for him and sent a text saying as much, so it wasn’t very surprising when he burst through the front door still wearing his work clothes empty handed. He shrugged off his jacket to reveal his black teeshirt, and Eddie hated how much he loved the sight of Richie in nothing but all black simple clothing. He always likes to layer and wear bright flashy patterns, so it was kind of a treat to see his body so uncovered.

“Sorry I’m late! The techies were being kinda lame today and I had to give them a talking to before I left,” he said and came over to sit between Ben and Eddie. Eddie blushed and focused on his potato.

“No biggie. We were just chatting,” Mike assured him. Richie nodded and started scooping up food and plopping it on his plate.

“It’s so hard to imagine you disciplining someone, Richie,” Beverly said as she ate the last of her green beans. Richie laughed.

“Yeah, I don’t do it much. Mostly because I hate doing it, but also because I’ve got a good set of techies and interns for this show. They’re kinda stupid and horny like all kids are, but they’re good kids,” Richie replied.

“You say that like you’re not a kid yourself,” Eddie mumbled. Richie snorted at that.

“Yeah? Says the guy who’s still the _size_ of a kid,” Richie replied.

“I’m average height for a guy!” Eddie snapped.

“Well I’m approaching my thirties just like the rest of you old farts, so I have the right to call a twenty one year old a kid,” Richie replied.

“Holy fuck, t-twenty one?” Bill asked. Richie nodded.

“Yeah, and that’s one of the older ones. I forget how _young_ college kids are. Like a bunch of them are still like nineteen and working on their undergrad,” he said.

“Fuck, I feel old now,” Bev groaned.

“Right? That’s what I’m thinking. Like build me a coffin already because I’m just a fucking fogey to these children,” Richie said. Eddie and Stan giggled at that. Richie smiled over at Eddie and Eddie shyly picked up his wine to take a sip.

“Have some more, Eds,” Stan said as he topped off his own glass. Eddie nodded. He loved wine, and Stan loved wine too. Thus, on Stanley’s birthday they always got shit faced off it. Stan filled up his glass and then filled up Richie’s who was holding his glass out as well.

“Thank you, Stan the man, and happy birthday,” he said. Stanley smiled and nodded.

“Trashmouth,” he acknowledged and sipped with him.

“So what’s the movie tonight?” Richie asked.

“The Eagle Huntress,” Stan answered with a little tipsy smile.

“Oh, I love that one. I remember when that first came out and we saw it together. Fuck, there’s nothing like getting fucking blazed in your college dorm and watching a movie about a thirteen year old girl and her birds,” Richie said.

“Do you remember the plot at all? Or were you too high?” Stan asked.

“Oh I was completely zooted, man. I actually don’t think I’ve ever been that high ever since that night,” Richie replied. Stan laughed at that.

“I wasn’t as high as you for sure, but I was still pretty high,” he reminisced.

“I can eat on the couch if you wanna get started. I’m actually curious what it’s about now that I’m not high,” Richie said. Stan shook his head.

“It’s fine. We’re in no rush,” Stan assured him. Everyone else nodded and a few had even piled on seconds now that Richie was there.

“Alright. Sounds good to me,” Richie smiled.

They ate, they watched the movie, they drank more wine. Richie limited himself to one glass since he was driving, but Eddie let Stan fill his glass as many times as he wanted. Eventually he found himself cuddled up next to Richie clinging onto his arms and happily sipping the last of his fourth glass. A couple months ago it would’ve been weird for them to be this close even with Eddie as drunk as he was, but now it was their new normal. Richie even had his hand possessively over Eddie’s knee, and Eddie happily felt up Richie’s arms like he wanted to since that one time in the grocery store. The movie had ended a while ago and everyone else was having a conversation while Eddie snuggled closer. He smiled and let his eyes droop close listening to Richie’s deep voice rumble so close to his ears.

“I think someone’s sleepy,” Bev cooed as she poked his cheek. Eddie merely smiled and swatted her hand away. She giggled and he giggled with her before nuzzling Richie’s shoulder.

“Alright. I guess I should take him home before he crashes your couch,” Richie said. He got up and Eddie blinked up at him with tired eyes. Richie held out a hand and Eddie smiled before taking it. He had no complaints about that.

“We should probably get going too,” Bev said getting up as well. Ben joined her and that distracted Bill from his conversation with Stan.

“A-a-are we all leaving?” He asked. Richie was already leading Eddie to the front door and letting him heavily lean against him.

“Uh, we’re all leaving, but you can stay if you want,” Ben said.

“You should totally stay, Bill. You’ve been cooped up writing for too long,” Bev encouraged. Stan nodded eagerly.

“Yes, you should definitely stay. Have some more wine,” he offered.

“Oh…I-I shouldn’t if I w-w-want to drive home tonight,” Bill replied looking down at his glass.

“You can stay here for tonight. We have a spare bedroom,” Mike said.

“They also have a king sized bed,” Bev said with a wink. Stan blushed but made no attempt to address that as he sipped some more wine.

“Oh…uh…o-okay…” he agreed and let Stan pour another glass. Eddie giggled as Richie put on his jacket, and then let his roommate pull him outside. He helped Eddie stumble out to his truck, and then up into the passenger seat. After he was settled he climbed into the driver's seat and they were off.

“Fuck, I’m so glad I requested tomorrow off,” Eddie sighed and stretched his body out. Thankfully the road was pretty empty from how late it was because he noticed Richie’s eyes traveling down his body. It was rather brief, but it definitely happened. Even drunk Eddie noticed it.

“Glad to hear you’re always prepared for how drunk Stan likes to get you,” he said as he returned his eyes to the road. Eddie giggled at that and nodded.

“We have a love for wine, and he has a love for seeing me shit faced. Although I don’t get as wild as I used to in college,” he said. His words were only slightly slurred, but it still made Richie smile.

“Oh yeah. I remember those days. You’d always start swearing about your mom and try to take off your clothes,” Richie recalled. Eddie snorted and nodded turning red.

“Oh my god, I was such a kid! I wasn’t even a horny drunk, I just liked the feeling of doing something that would make my mother explode,” he snickered.

“I think you’d be surprised with how okay she is with nudity. I mean, she _loves_ it when I’m naked with her,” Richie said. Eddie didn’t hesitate to reach over and slap his arm.

“Shut the fuck up, you’re gayer than Elton John you fucking asshole,” Eddie laughed. Richie chuckled in agreement.

“And you’re gayer than Ellen.”

“Richie, I swear to god…” he trailed off laughing with Richie and turned his head to look at him. Their laughter died down a little, and Eddie continued to trace his eyes over Richie’s features. It was like that for a moment before Richie glanced over, but Eddie didn’t feel the need to look away.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, Eds? See something you like?” He teased, but Eddie could tell he was a little nervous under his attention. Eddie leaned his head on the seat and blinked at him slowly.

“You’re like…really beautiful, Richie,” he murmured. 

His eyes traced over the long line of his nose again, and over his soft lips. The big harsh frames of his glasses that he only grew into more over the years. Dark curly hair that Eddie just wanted to touch and run his hands through. Focused eyes that Eddie loved having the attention of whenever Richie gave it to him. It was all so beautiful to Eddie, and he felt like he could look at Richie forever. Then he noticed the blush and how it reached his ears and smiled.

“Geez, Eds. You’re making me blush,” he said a little stiffly. He frowned at that.

“Is that okay? I mean…I didn’t mean to upset you,” Eddie said quietly.

“No, it’s fine, I just…I dunno…don’t you typically call women beautiful?” He asked. Eddie blinked at that. Richie didn’t seem to be the type of guy to get insecure about what word you use to describe how attractive he was.

“I mean…I guess in the traditional sense…but, Mike is beautiful. So is Stan and Bill,” he pointed out. Richie smiled at that and nodded.

“Let’s not forget Ben. He’s _so_ beautiful. Bevvy got a good one, I mean he really shredded the pounds. Have you seen his high school and middle school pictures?” He asked. Eddie giggled and nodded.

“Yup. I have,” he confirmed. “He was even beautiful back then.” Richie hesitated and then nodded.

“Yeah…yeah, he really was.”

“But…Richie, you’re like _really_ beautiful,” Eddie hummed. Richie’s smile was still tight at that and he shook his head.

“I get that you’re trying to be nice and all, Eds, but I…seriously need you to use a different word,” he said as he approached their apartment complex. Eddie sighed and thought for a moment.

“Oh, how about this…” he sat up straight and faced Richie as best as he could being buckled in a truck. Richie parked the car and turned to look at him back. “Richie, you are really hot,” he announced. Richie smiled at that.

“I think that’s perfect, Eddie spaghetti,” Richie said and got out of the truck. Eddie pouted at that and unbuckled as he walked around to open Eddie’s door.

“I just called you hot, how dare you use that stupid nickname on me now,” he said. Richie laughed and reached up to help Eddie out.

“Okay. How about…” he paused as Eddie stumbled into his arm and they were suddenly face to face. His fingers somehow made it to the nape of Richie’s neck, and he couldn’t resist reaching up to touch his curls. “…Eddie-bear?” He suggested. Eddie only pouted more at that and shook his head. He stood up straight on his feet, but Richie kept his arms firmly around Eddie’s waist.

“Alright, how about…” he leaned closer to his ear, and Eddie was already shivering from his breath. “Eddie-baby,” he cooed. Eddie pulled Richie even closer as he said that and clutched his jacket with his other hand.

“Mmh…closer,” Eddie replied. Richie chuckled and touched lower down his hips so he could feel under his sweater just a little.

“Is that not enough? What was that one you liked a lot?” He teased and then ghosted his lips over Eddie’s jaw. “Baby?” Eddie trembled as he said that.

“Richie,” he sighed.

“Yes, baby?” Richie replied. Eddie tilted his head back a little to give him a little room and Richie merely rubbed circles against his lower back and nosed at his neck.

“Richie, I…” he trailed off again as Richie pulled back. They looked each other in the eyes and Eddie wanted nothing more but to lean in and kiss Richie over and over again. Damn the wine.

“I do notice it, y’know. The way you react when I call you that. It’s…really cute, Eds,” Richie said with a smirk. Eddie was bright red.

“It’s not the way I wanna react,” Eddie said truthfully. Richie raised a brow.

“Yeah? How do you want to?” He asked.

Without hesitation, Eddie took Richie’s face with both hands and pulled him down for their lips to finally meet. He still tasted like wine even though he didn’t nearly have as much as Eddie, and he smelled absolutely intoxicating. His cologne stronger than ever with Eddie’s nose pressed up against his skin. The kiss was sloppier than he wanted it to be, but Richie quickly swooped in and lined up their lips better for the second one. He held Eddie even closer as they kissed, and went as far as to cup Eddie’s face in return. Eddie desperately kissed him again and again until Richie pulled back and they were panting against each other’s lips.

“I…fuck…” Richie sighed and rested his forehead against Eddie’s.

“Mm…Richie…Richie, I want you. You can do anything you want to me, I just want you,” Eddie whimpered his confession and then leaned in to kiss up and down Richie’s neck.

“Eddie, I can’t…w-we should talk about this when we’re sober,” Richie protested. Eddie pouted and buried his face into Richie’s chest.

“Fuck…I shouldn’t have said anything,” he wallowed.

“No, not at all baby. I’m glad, it’s just…this would be easier to talk about with a little less wine, don’t you think?” He said. Eddie nodded and sighed. “Look, I still have to go to work tomorrow. Let’s go up and get ready for bed, okay?”

“Okay…” 

Richie kissed the top of his head, and that made Eddie warm up a little. They headed up to their apartment together with Eddie still leaning on him. Richie led Eddie to bed once they were inside. He offered to help him more, but Eddie insisted he wasn’t too drunk to get into pyjamas. He then proceeded to pull off his pants and passed out in his sweater still on and his boxers.

The next morning Eddie woke up to a glass of water and a bottle of Advil next to his bed. He smiled, not as hungover as he thought he would be, but grateful that Richie was looking out for him. The bottle only had a few pills left, so he grabbed two and then finished his glass of water. He went about his morning, ate breakfast, took a shower, got dressed, and then went to put the bottle back into the bathroom cabinet. There wasn’t a replacement bottle, but it occurred to Eddie that they just went through the replacement bottle. Usually he was on top of that, but he must’ve gotten side tracked last week. It wasn’t hard to decide to go into town to buy another bottle, but as he was walking back out to his car he noticed that he was close to where Richie worked.

Should he…no. They needed to talk, right? He should just go home and wait for Richie to come home too. Who knew if he’d be upset or not if he saw Eddie at his work? Sure he seemed more than happy last night, and he said he was glad Eddie said something…that means he likes him, right? It was hard to figure out because Eddie _was_ drunk at the time. He wasn’t as shit faced as he joked he was, but he was still intoxicated. Richie could’ve been really uncomfortable and he didn’t notice…or he could’ve been extremely happy and he didn’t notice. The only thing he knew for sure was that he missed him and he wanted to see him. Maybe that’s why he ended up parking outside the theater hall and walking up to the front doors.

“I’m sorry, are you new here?”

Eddie froze in the middle of the hallway at the sound of a young girl's voice and turned around. A blond twenty something year old in all black carrying a clipboard was looking at him waiting for a response. Another girl with darker skin and curly hair joined her and looked Eddie up and down. He was suddenly very self conscious.

“Are you the new intern? You should be in all black,” the curly girl said.

“Uh, no I’m actually looking for Richie,” he said. They looked at each other and then back at him.

“Richie?”

“Uhm, Richie Tozier? He’s the stage manager,” Eddie clarified. That seemed to make it click for them and they nodded.

“Oh, yeah, Mr. Tozier is in the auditorium right now,” the curly girl said.

“Are you his student? He’s super good at his job, I’d _die_ to be his personal intern,” the blond said. Curly girl gave her a little judging side eye, but Eddie just frowned. Did they think he was the same age as them?

“No, I’m his roommate. I just…was in the area and wanted to see if he was free,” Eddie said. It sounded stupid now that he was saying it out loud.

“Oh…how old are you?” the blond asked.

“I’m Richie’s age—er, Mr. Tozier…I guess.”

“We don’t know how old he is,” the curly girl said. Eddie blinked.

“What?”

“We don’t know a lot about Mr. Tozier. He keeps to himself a lot, and if we pry, he starts making ‘your mom’ jokes until we shut up,” the blond said with a rather pouty expression.

“Yeah, that sounds like Richie. Is he free today? I thought he didn’t have actors or techies on Monday’s,” Eddie said.

“We’re doing blocking for the lights today, so anyone who’s free is here for that,” the blond said.

“He shouldn’t be too busy. We’re actually overdue for lunch, so maybe he’ll let us go now that you’re here,” the curly girl said. She then nodded her head and Eddie followed them down the halls. The curly girl led the way, but the blond stuck behind a little.

“I’m Sarah, by the way, and that’s Daisy. What’s your name?” She asked.

“Oh, uh my name is Eddie,” he replied.

“That’s a fun name. So you guys are roommates?”

“Yes, I believe that’s what I said.”

“Is roommates like, code for boyfriends or like…” Eddie blushed.

“Sarah, that’s kind of rude to ask,” Daisy piped up. Sarah sighed.

“I know, but Mr. Tozier gives us absolutely nothing! He won’t even tell me what cologne he wears. I’ve been trying to get my boyfriend to use a real cologne instead of axe and I think he’d like it, but every time I ask he tells me it’s cat urine,” she replied. Eddie chuckled at that. Yup, that definitely sounded like Richie.

“Quiet, okay? He’s gonna yell at us for opening the door again,” Daisy warned. She opened the door to the auditorium, and sure enough she was right.

“C’mon, guys! How many times do I have to ask, wait until _after_ the scene to use the doors!” Richie’s voice filled the auditorium the second Eddie stepped inside. He suddenly felt incredibly nervous and hung behind Sarah a little as the two girls led him through the seats. “Daisy, I thought I told you and Sarah to go look for that new intern,” Richie said quieter as they approached him. He was in all black again and the house lights were on as well as the stage lights.

“We were looking! Then we found your roommate instead,” Sarah announced loudly. Richie looked up from his notes and instantly spotted Eddie looking sheepish and awkward behind Sarah. He gave him a little smile and a wave, and Richie set down his notes in favor of smiling back and leaning over the railing.

“Would you look at that? What brings you here, Eddie spaghetti?” He asked. 

Eddie blushed and then shrugged. Richie jogged down the stairs and nearly crashed into Eddie on his way down. He was expecting maybe a hug or hopefully a peck on the cheek, but he wasn’t prepared to feel Richie pulling him close by his waist and planting a wet one on the lips. His blush turned even deeper when he pulled off and looked around to see all the actors and techies looking at them. He then realized he was gripping Richie’s shirt, and quickly let go and wiped his mouth.

“You’re really fucking gross, Rich,” he grumbled. Richie laughed at that and ruffled his hair.

“Seriously. What brings you by? Did I forget something?” He asked. Eddie shook his head, and looked around Richie’s shoulder to see Sarah and Daisy watching them.

“No, I…the Advil was running out so I was in town to pick up some more. I thought…if you’re not busy, we could get something to eat together,” he said. 

“Yes, absolutely. That’s a great idea,” Richie said nodding eagerly. He looked back to the director and waved. “Hey Josh, we good for lunch?” He called.

“Been good, Tozier. I said we should’ve gone an hour ago. You’re the one being a dick,” he shouted back. Richie gave a thumbs up.

“Love you too, man!” He shouted.

“Um, so you have any notes for the techies?” Sarah asked. Richie shook his head and tapped his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and keys before running up the stairs for his jacket.

“Nope. Go eat,” he said as he jogged back down. He put his arm around Eddie’s shoulder and then immediately guided him out of the auditorium before any of the other techies or actors could get to them.

“Mr. Tozier? Really?” Eddie questioned as they made their way out of the theater hall.

“Eh, it’s not my favorite, but Josh told me not to use my first name. Says it’s harder to get them to respect you if you’re younger so it’s important to put up that barrier,” he said and pulled out his keys. “Where to?”

Eddie shrugged. “Surprise me.”

“Perfect.”

“They’re all definitely curious about you. Sarah asked me if we were boyfriends,” Eddie said as Richie drove.

“Really? And what did you say?” Richie asked.

“Daisy told her off before I could say anything, but even if I did I think you gave her more of an answer than I would’ve,” Eddie said referencing the kiss he planted on him. Richie chuckled at that.

“What can I say? I got a taste of the spaghetti, and now I’ve got a craving,” he teased. Eddie smiled a little at that and shook his head. 

They pulled up to a Dairy Queen, and Richie held the door open for Eddie as they walked in. He paid for their meals despite Eddie’s protest, and Eddie was painfully reminded of the fact that, if Richie was given the chance, he was the type to eat his dessert before his food. He happily licked his ice cream cone and even offered some to Eddie, but he refused with disgust.

“Seriously? That’s like sharing a lollipop or gum. Also, how can you stand to have that much sugar on an empty stomach?” Eddie asked.

“Easy. I like the sweet things in life. That’s why I like you so much,” Richie replied. Eddie opened his mouth to say something back, but closed it and blushed as he processed Richie’s words. He then shyly looked away.

“So…you do like me?” Eddie asked. Richie paused licking his ice cream and then lowered it from his mouth completely.

“I mean…yeah, of course I do,” he replied. Eddie looked back at him.

“Like…actually? Or just as friends?” He reiterated. Richie scoffed a little and looked down at the cone in his hands.

“Fuck, I thought you knew the whole time, Eds,” Richie confessed. Eddie blinked at him with wide eyes.

“What? What made you think I knew? You’re like impossible to read, Rich,” Eddie said. Richie nodded and took another lick.

“Oh thank god. I thought I was an open book,” he sighed. Eddie shrugged.

“Bev guessed it…and Stan said it was obvious,” he said.

“Well, I told Stan, so that doesn’t count,” Richie corrected. Eddie giggled at that and Richie smiled with him. “Yeah. I like you a lot, Eds. I thought…y’know…you figured that out and just didn’t know how you felt in return and…that’s why I was being that way with the peanut butter, and then the soup thing happened, and that thing with the sneakers. Which, by the way, _hottest_ thing I’ve ever experienced in my life,” Richie rambled. Eddie raised a brow at that.

“Is that why you ran away and pretended like it never happened?” Eddie challenged. Richie laughed nervously at that.

“Uh…no, I uh…I actually have a reason for that…” he murmured.

“Alright, here you boys go. Just bring your receipt back up when you’re ready for your ice cream,” the waitress said as she set down their food. Eddie smiled up at her and thanked her before she walked away and left them alone.

“Okay, um…is that what you wanted to talk about?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded and set his ice cream down in the empty cup he got himself.

“Yeah, well it’s more like I have something to tell you. Not so much a discussion. I mean, it might be if it makes you uncomfortable. Which, I totally understand if you are. Usually people tell people they’re interested in this straight up, but I didn’t know if you ever felt anything back so I just decided to leave it alone. I mean, I was convinced this would _never_ happen, so—“

“Richie,” Eddie cut him off and reached across the table to hold his hand. Richie stopped talking and took a deep breath instead.

“I’m transgender,” he announced. Eddie blinked and then slowly allowed that to sink in. He was silent for a few moments, but didn’t loosen his grip on Richie’s fingers.

“…okay…do you mean that as in…you were born a girl or you are a girl?” Eddie asked. Richie frowned at him. “Rich, I can’t tell, okay? You look like a cis man to me and you’ve always presented that way. I can’t tell what’s in your pants, dude.”

“Fuck, really? God, dysphoria is a real fucking bitch. It took me years to realize I actually _don’t_ look like a hairy lesbian,” Richie sighed. “I was born a girl. Uh…I started transitioning when I was eighteen because it scared the shit out of me when I was younger, but it’s been like the best thing ever for me.” Eddie nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. They smiled at each other.

“I’m happy for you, Richie, and I’m glad you told me. It makes sense why you didn’t want to go further with certain things,” Eddie said. Richie nodded and then shrugged.

“Yeah. I would’ve told you sooner, but…it was mostly just…it was nice to not worry about it y’know? Like, if I meet someone there’s all this pressure to come out as soon as possible, and some cis people can be really weird about it after you tell them. When it was with you I could just be myself and you seemed to be attracted to that fact alone and not…the fact that I’m trans. Or even turned off because of it either,” Richie explained.

“I hope you know that’s how I’ll always see you. This really doesn’t change anything, but I can see why you’d want to tell me before doing anything,” Eddie assured him. Richie looked relieved at that.

“Thank you…I’ll be honest, I still haven’t told everyone. I’m extremely stealth at work, like not even Josh knows, and Bevvy and Ben and Mike don’t know. Stan and Bill only know because I grew up with them. Even then, Bill was so thick headed if I didn’t assume he knew and blurted about it he would’ve just thought I was a really skinny twink,” Richie said.

“You don’t have to tell them, and I won’t tell them either,” Eddie assured him. 

“I’m surprised Bill has kept it a secret for so long…although, now that I think about it he probably forgot about it.” They laughed together at that and Eddie rubbed his thumb affectionately against Richie’s hand.

“Probably…I’m really glad you told me though,” Eddie hummed. Richie smiled at that and then bit his lip.

“So…does this mean you like me too? Are we gonna like…do this or whatever?” Richie asked. Eddie smiled at that and grabbed his food from the tray.

“I dunno. It’s not like I sucked on your fingers like a whore or anything,” he said simply. Richie blushed at that and laughed.

“Damn. I guess it’s a mystery,” he said and grabbed his own food. “…but seriously. You’re still…into everything?” He asked. Eddie nodded.

“Of course I am. I told you just last night I’d let you do anything, and I meant that,” he said.

“Yeah, but that was when you thought I had a penis,” Richie pointed out. Eddie shrugged.

“Who says you need a penis to fuck me?” Eddie replied cheekily and took a bite from his chicken strip. Richie chuckled at that, obviously a bit flustered.

“Wow, okay. Uh…it really doesn’t bother you?”

“No. I kinda like you more than your penis, so as long as we’re together I don’t care,” Eddie insisted. Richie bit back a grin at that and nodded.

“Okay…yeah. Oh, speaking of penises, I’m actually in the middle of bottom surgery,” Richie announced. Eddie’s eyes got wide.

“Uh…in the middle?” He asked. Richie nodded excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s totally cool. I got my hysto last year, and that was the first step. My next surgery isn’t until next year since I ran out of vacation time, but basically they’re gonna rip a square of my skin from my arm and make me a franken-dick. Isn’t that fucking cool?” Richie explained with a type of child-like wonder Eddie hadn’t seen from him in a long time. He was surprised to hear all this information and then nodded.

“I mean…yeah. I’ve never done any research on those surgeries, though. How’s the recovery? Do we need to do anything to prepare for it?” Eddie asked. Richie paused his eating and then smiled a little. “What?”

“Nothing, I just…I just realized you and I will probably still be living together when I get it done. Normally Stan helps me after surgery, but it’ll be nice to have some love from doctor K instead,” he said. Eddie blushed.

“I hope Stan was a good enough caregiver. I’ve had to take care of my mom after surgery in high school multiple times before she died, so I know how to take care of someone post-op,” Eddie said. Richie laughed at that and nodded.

“I didn’t expect any less then the best from my Eddie spaghetti,” Richie grinned.

Eddie chewed for a moment trying to suppress his smile, but he ultimately failed. He then pushed his basket over to Richie’s side of the table, and got up to walk around it. Richie welcomed him with an open arm, and they finished their lunch together cuddled up in the booth.

They drove back to the theater hall after that, and Richie decided to give Eddie a tour of the entire place. He showed Eddie all the auditoriums the hall had, and back behind the scenes where the lights and sound was controlled. Throughout the tour they ran into a variety of actors and techies all of different ages. Richie explained that the actors either came in a troop for a specific show they were touring, or they were employees to the theater hall and rehearsed for local shows they filtered throughout the years. This show was a troop, but the techies were usually employees and interns or a blend of employees and the troop.

“So that’s why some of these actors are older, and all the techies are children,” Eddie said as they walked back into the main house Richie came from.

“Correct. People who are into theater recognize a lot of people from troops, so they usually get us better sales. Techies go a little star stuck sometimes too,” he replied as he brought Eddie up to the little table he and Josh set up for the lights. “Normally we’d set up in the booth, but this auditorium is a bit smaller than the others so it’s easier to talk to than from here.”

“Sounds about right,” Eddie said and looked over at Josh shoving the last of his sandwich down his throat.

“Hey, Josh. How’s everything going?” Richie asked.

“Great. We still have twenty minutes, so don’t try to nag me into working again,” he said. Richie chuckled at that and shrugged off his jacket. Eddie’s eyes lingered across his chest and appreciated how nice Richie’s shoulders looked without all the layers. “This is Eddie by the way. He’s my boyfriend and my roommate,” Richie introduced. Eddie looked away from him and then turned to hold out his hand to Josh.

“Boyfriend, eh?” Josh replied as he took Eddie’s hand. He blushed, but nodded regardless.

“Yeah…uh—“

“Does Richie always do anything for you at the drop of a hat?” Josh asked. Eddie blinked at that question.

“I…guess?”

“The answer is yes, Josh,” Richie sighed.

“Are you free on the weekends? I could use some help getting this guy to let us have a decent lunch hour. Wanna swing by Saturday’s and Sunday’s around one?” Josh asked. Eddie glanced over at Richie.

“Are you starving your team?” He asked.

“I just think if we get to a good spot to end, that’s better than just stopping in the middle of a scene just because it’s one o clock,” Richie argued. Eddie shook his head and looked back to josh.

“I think I can manage that,” he replied.

“ _Yes_ , thank god,” he then stood up and set his sandwich down. “Good news guys! Lunch will now officially actually start at one from now on!” He shouted. There were a few claps and laughs from the actors and techies, and Eddie laughed with them. Richie surprised him by wrapping his arms around him from behind and kissing the side of his head.

“You are too cute,” Richie said and kissed his temple repeatedly. Eddie blushed and looked around to see more techies noticing them and coming closer.

“I should probably get going now before I cause too much of a distraction,” Eddie said. Richie groaned and nuzzled his neck.

“If you must…”

“Goddammit, Tozier, we’re gonna be done blocking within the next hour. Stop being such a fucking sap,” Josh sighed.

“Mr. Tozier! I didn’t know you had a boyfriend!” One of the techies said excitedly from below.

“I don’t. This is my roommate,” Richie replied.

“But you’re holding him, and you were just kissing him,” another one said as she ran up next to the other one. Richie shrugged and then shook his head.

“I don’t remember that,” he replied nonchalantly. Eddie rolled his eyes and turned to give Richie a goodbye kiss.

“I’ll see you at home, okay?”

“Okay,” Richie replied and gave him another kiss. Eddie blushed and tried to ignore the young techies staring at him as he left. He didn’t get far outside the auditorium before he was stopped again.

“Wait, Eds!” Richie called. 

Eddie stopped and turned only for Richie to catch up to him and crowd him against a corner. He smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. He was about to protest, but he was weak to the feeling of Richie actually kissing him for more than a second. Eddie melted against the wall and gently brought his arms around Richie’s neck as their lips continued. There had been so much tension between them for _months_ and it felt good to finally feel his body so close to his. His hands against his back and his lips incessant and warm. They made out like teenagers for a solid five minutes before Eddie was hit with the fact that they were making out like fucking _teenagers_.

“Richie…someone could see us…we really shouldn’t…” Eddie murmured between Richie’s kisses.

“Like I give a damn. It’s my lunch break. This is the time for putting things in my mouth,” Richie said and immediately leaned back in. Eddie giggled at that, and couldn’t say no to his kisses if he tried.

“I can’t wait for you to get home,” Eddie murmured. Richie smirked.

“Well, thanks to me, we might get out early since I pushed us through the actual lunch break,” Richie replied. Eddie giggled at that too, and Richie ducked down to kiss and suck on his neck.

“Richie, I have a nine to five. No hickeys above the collar bones,” he scolded despite loving the feeling. Richie hummed and left light kisses against his throat. Then Eddie noticed a couple of girls and a boy in all black peeking through the auditorium door, and blushed bright red. “Rich…Uh…we kind of have an audience,” Eddie whispered. Richie finally tore his lips away from Eddie’s skin, and looked over his shoulder at the auditorium. He waved them off holding up his middle finger and they scurried back inside.

“Fucking kids. Jesus Christ,” Richie sighed.

“You should go back in. I’m not sure how long that’ll keep them if you stay with me,” Eddie warned.

“I hate how right you are,” Richie said before pulling him into another kiss. Whether it was meant to be short or not was a mystery to Eddie, but that didn’t matter because it ended up leading to more making out anyways.

“Mmh…Richie…”

“Just want you to know, I fully intend on taking advantage of your offer tonight,” he said when he finally pulled back. Eddie bit his smile and touched down Richie’s chest.

“How so?” He asked coyly. Richie kissed him again.

“I guess you’re just gonna have to wait and find out,” he whispered before pulling away. Eddie pouted playfully at that, but let Richie pull away and smiled.

“Alright, fine. Text me when you’re on your way home,” he said.

“I definitely will,” Richie said and gave him a wink with a finger gun before walking back to the auditorium.

Driving home, Eddie felt a weird mixture of excited and nervous. It was crazy that, after pinning and lusting after Richie for so long, he finds out that all his feelings were reciprocated. What was even crazier was how good it felt to have it all cleared up and out there, and he couldn’t wait to feel it all again when Richie got home. He couldn’t help but be nervous because, obviously, they’ve never had sex before. Of course he wanted to respect Richie boundaries and make him feel good, but he couldn’t help but fret a little over what those boundaries were in the first place. He assumed they would have a more in depth conversation about that when Richie got home, and he was willing to do anything to make Richie not only feel good but also comfortable. He wanted to be cautious, but not act like Richie was some fragile breakable thing. 

From what he could tell, Richie wanted to have sex with Eddie. Like _really_ wanted to have sex with him. Eddie was under no impression after he came out that he didn’t want to anymore. He was certain he did, especially after the way he kissed Eddie in the hallway, and Eddie was determined to stay true to his offer. Whatever Richie wanted was his. Just thinking about it made Eddie bite his lip, and he might’ve rushed just a little bit through to their parking spots.

First thing Eddie did was prepare himself with his typical pre-hook up routine. It had been a while since he’s done it, and he mostly did it during college. The whole routine essentially took place in the shower, and it was basically an overly enthusiastic scrub down and clean out. It made his normal shower from that morning look like a rinse off. Sometimes, back in college, he would prep himself in the shower beforehand because he didn’t trust certain guys to do it thoroughly enough. One reason he did it this time was for the chance that it would turn Richie on when he went to touch him. Another reason was that he just couldn’t stop thinking about Richie doing it instead, and therefore couldn’t resist. It was difficult to pull away, but he succeeded before twisting the faucet to the coldest setting.

By the time Richie came home, Eddie was still struggling to compose himself. He was so deep in his fantasies, too excited about the fact that they could be a reality, and he was struggling to keep himself less than half hard. It wasn’t quite dinner time yet when he was finally washed and clothed, so he tried to pass the time by watching a random movie. He picked something innocent and similar to what he watched when he was little in hopes of deterring his libido, but it failed as he realized the pillow he was clinging to smelled strongly of Richie’s cologne. It was too tempting to rock his hips against it, but he wouldn’t since he was determined to save himself for Richie. So determined that he didn’t notice when Richie walked in. It was only when he felt lips against his neck did he tense and let his eyes close with relief.

“Hello,” Richie murmured from behind the couch.

“Hey,” Eddie sighed.

“How are you, my love?” He asked and then nosed his neck before kissing it again. Eddie’s heart was racing as Richie continued against his skin, and he struggled to keep his pleasure unexpressed.

“I’m fucking horny, Rich,” he grumbled. Richie chuckled and Eddie hated how much it turned him on. He wasn’t no longer just half hard at this point. Then Richie pulled back and came around the couch to look down at him.

“Yeah? Did you already have some fun, or did you wait for me?” He asked. Eddie blinked up at him and lifted his chin from the pillow.

“I didn’t cum yet…but I’ve been thinking about you the whole time,” Eddie half confessed. Richie bit his lip briefly before bringing his fingers under Eddie’s chin.

“That’s not what I asked though,” he pointed out. Eddie stubbornly looked away.

“All I did was prep myself, okay?” He said.

“Yeah? How’d you do it?”

“In the shower…with my fingers.”

“Why did you do it?” Richie added. Eddie finally looked back up at him and gave him a challenging look.

“Because I wanted to be ready for you. I told you anything you want. Nothing is off limits,” Eddie replied. Richie clenched his jaw and then passed his thumb over Eddie’s lower lip. He took that as a request, and then opened his mouth for Richie to immediately press his fingers into.

“You’re really fucking hot, baby,” Richie murmured as he slid his fingers back and forth against Eddie’s tongue. He kept his mouth open for Richie to fuck with his fingers, but couldn’t resist closing it to suck for long. “God, you’re perfect,” he groaned before taking his fingers out and cupping Eddie’s face with his wet fingers.

“What do you want to do?” Eddie asked, reaching for Richie’s wrist and taking his thumb into his mouth next. Richie was quiet for a moment as he watched his thumb glide in and out of Eddie’s wet lips, and eventually pushed it in deeper.

“The things I wanna do to you…I’m not sure I have enough time to do it all,” he cooed and pressed his thumb against his tongue to grip his chin and tug his mouth open. “So pretty, baby.”

“Ahh…” was all Eddie could say as he kept his mouth open for Richie to look at. He then let go of his chin and moved to sit on the other side of the couch. Eddie watched as he shifted to lay on his back and turned to see what was on.

“I love Monsters Inc, dude,” he said very casually. Eddie sat on the end of the couch in disbelief as he struggled to take even breaths.

“Yeah…it’s the college movie…or whatever,” he replied. 

His brain was fogged with the sight of Richie’s body splayed out so perfectly. He was still in his work clothes, and Eddie seriously loved how good he looked in all black. It took him a moment to register the fact that he was still clinging to his pillow for dear life and borderline fucking it as he looked at Richie’s body. He then looked up to his face and flushed as he realized Richie had been watching him the whole time with that stupid smirk of his. He tried to look away, but he could tell Richie didn’t want him to.

“You mean the university one?” He asked. Eddie nodded and was nearly shaking from how pent up he was. “C’mon, baby. I got the perfect spot for you,” Richie teased while patting his thigh. 

Eddie didn’t need to be told twice, and abandoned his pillow in favor of crawling across the couch and planting himself firmly on Richie’s hips. He was glad he kept his clothing to a minimum. Especially when they both shifted to get more comfortable and he could feel the denim of Richie’s jeans rubbing through the thin material of his boxers. The man under him had one hand tucked behind his head, and the other barely ghosting over his knee. Such a small amount of contact, but Eddie was still shaking from the lack of it. He smiled as he looked up at Eddie, and then bit his lip when he spotted how hard he was.

“How many times do you want to cum tonight, Eds?” Richie asked. Eddie blushed at that question and shyly touched his abdomen.

“As many times as you want to make me, Richie,” he answered. Richie smirked at that and touched further up to his thigh.

“You’re never this obedient. Is this a kinky thing for you?” Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“I’m never obedient unless you give me a reason to be,” he replied. Richie’s smirk grew into a grin, and he used his thumb to grip the inside of Eddie’s thigh. Eddie let out a little sound from the sensation, and curled his fingers around Richie’s shirt.

“So, sex? Sex is the reason?” He questioned. Eddie hesitated, and then reluctantly nodded. “You’re so much more shy than I thought you’d be…but maybe you just need to warm up, huh baby?”

“Richie, please, I need—“

“Say that again. _Just_ like that,” Richie interrupted. Eddie’s mouth hung open mid sentence before closing to lick his lips.

“Which part?”

“My name. You said it _perfectly_ ,” Richie replied. Eddie blinked and then nodded.

“Okay…ah…Richie…” he repeated. The hand on his thigh tightened its grip, and Richie bit his lip as if to hold something back. So Eddie adjusted his position and unfurled his fingers to spread them over his shirt. “ _Richie_ ,” he said again. He noted how much tighter Richie’s hand was on his leg, and then nudged his hips closer. “Is that good?” Richie nodded.

“Yeah…yeah, ‘t’s real good,” he murmured and let his eyes get tugged down to Eddie’s body. He rocked his hips again and leaned ever so slightly closer.

“Richie,” he whispered hotly. Nails dug into his skin, and he moaned as he continued to move his body. “Oh, _Richie_.”

“Move back a little, okay?” Richie prompted. Eddie frowned in confusion, and then felt hands on his hips moving him down Richie’s body a few inches. He felt a bulge in his pants, and blinked in confusion.

“What—“

“It’s just my packer. I figured if you’re gonna hump the air I might as well get some action too,” Richie joked with that attractive charming smirk of his. 

Eddie blinked and then nodded before positioning his hips to rub his dick against the mound in Richie’s pants. The hands on his hips were impossibly tight, and Richie couldn’t help but give a little hiss at the friction. He did it again, and Richie let his head fall back as he held onto Eddie’s hips. They continued without him even thinking about it. In fact he was too preoccupied watching Richie’s face scrunch with pleasure to fully be aware of how he was moving. Whatever gave a reaction prompted him to do it again and soon Richie grabbing his ass and pushing up his boxers to grip the flesh.

“Richie…fuck…” Eddie gasped. Richie nudged his own hips up, and smiled when Eddie whimpered at that.

“You are so hot, baby,” Richie cooed and did it again. Eddie gasped and grabbed at the hem of his shirt again.

“I told you…I can be hotter for you,” he replied. Richie pushed him down just as he rolled up, and Eddie moaned loudly in surprise.

“Take off your shirt,” Richie ordered. Eddie sat back, and then peeled off his shirt without another word. One hand remained on his hip, but the other drifted up his waist, and Eddie gasped at the feeling of being touched.

“Richie…ah, I like it when you touch me,” he huffed as he gripped the hem of his shirt again. After playing with the fabric so much it was starting to ride up, and Eddie couldn’t resist pressing his hands against his skin instead.

“Good thing I like to touch you too,” Richie hummed. His jaw was tight, and his hips continued rolling up against Eddie’s erratic movements. He appeared to be so much calmer than Eddie felt, but as his fingers accidentally slipped a little further up Richie’s chest his ears were met with a groan.

“Do you like this? I wanna please you. I’ll do anything you want, baby,” Eddie said as he slid his hands back. He couldn’t stop writhing and humping him like a desperate virgin, but based on how tightly Richie gripped his hip and waist it wasn’t just for his own pleasure.

“Yeah. God, you’re so good, baby. You wanna cum?” He asked. Eddie nodded desperately and whimpered. The hand on his waist pressed against his cock instead. He instantly gasped and moaned at the direct contact and let Richie squeeze him through the fabric before pulling the elastic down and circling his thumb around the head.

“Richie! Feels so good,” he whined and dug his nails into Richie’s skin. 

Richie used the precum rolling down Eddie’s dick to slick his hand, and then stroked him between the attention he gave his head. Eddie nudged his hips forwards again and Richie shuddered underneath him. He squeezed his length in response, and quickly jerked him off focusing on the tip. The tight pressure made Eddie shiver and whimper as he felt himself wind up tighter and tighter. He was just about to break when Richie suddenly grabbed his ass again and he nearly exploded.

“Richie!” He moaned as he felt the pleasure rip inside him. His cum dripped over the sliver of Richie’s skin exposed from Eddie accidentally pushing his shirt up. The other man merely continued to milk him and play with his cock as Eddie trembled from the overstimulation.

“Look at you. You shaking like a leaf, baby,” Richie hummed as he continued. Eddie wanted to say something in reply, but he didn’t trust his voice not to break when Richie was still rubbing his thumb against his slit.

“Mhmm…”

“You did amazing though. I think watching you cum is one of my new favorite things. Do you want to cum again?” He asked. Eddie nodded automatically and slid his hand down through his cum on Richie’s stomach. “You made a little mess, huh?”

“I…I-I didn’t mean to,” he replied. Richie pulled his hand off, and Eddie whimpered at the loss. He was just getting used to the overstimulation and almost building his next orgasm.

“C’mon, Eds. Let’s get you to bed.”

The less contact Eddie had with Richie the more he missed it. They got off the couch together, and Eddie left his boxers discarded with his shirt at his own accord. Richie then pulled him into his bedroom, and led him to the bed where he instructed him to lay. Eddie crawled over the mattress as Richie went to his dresser and opened the top drawer. His eyes ran down his body again, and he bit his lip looking at his lover. He loved everything about Richie’s body from what he’s seen so far, but it didn’t matter if it was dressed or not. It was actually kind of hot that Richie was still fully dressed while Eddie was completely naked. Like Eddie was meant to be the one consumed, and Richie was merely the audience with the remote control. 

Sure he had a lot of the control, but in a way that was temporary. If Eddie needed it, he trusted Richie to give it up, and he’s never had that much trust in another human being before. His mother was always in control, so at first when he was on his own he felt unstable without it. All his hookups felt a little off, and he didn’t really like it that much after he graduated. He gradually became better at being independent, but sometimes he still craved that feeling of giving up his control and letting someone else take care of him. Doing this with Richie showed him that he could do that and feel stable with someone else as long as he completely trusted them with his body and his emotions. It was nice, and when Richie returned he couldn’t help but smile.

“You look happy about something,” Richie acknowledged with a smile. He leaned down as he sat a black bag on the bed and kissed Eddie on the lips. Eddie was laying on his stomach, and happily accepted the affection.

“I’m just thinking about how much I trust you and how much more enjoyable everything is because of that,” he answered. Richie smiled wide at that and kissed him again.

“Well isn’t that the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard,” he hummed. Eddie giggled and strained his neck to kiss him again. Richie allowed it and then crawled on the bed behind him. He was about to flip, but he stopped when he felt hands grab his ass. “You stay right there, Eddie spaghetti,” Richie said.

“Are you serious?” Eddie deadpanned.

“About what, spagheds?”

“Those stupid nicknames! Don’t use them when you’re feeling me up,” Eddie grumbled. Richie chuckled and then gave him another squeeze.

“I forget you like a different nickname when we’re like this,” Richie cooed. Eddie got quiet as Richie then spread him with his thumbs. He was so open and exposed he was certain Richie could see he was still a little slick around his rim.

“I…yeah…”

“Tell me how many fingers you used, my love,” Richie requested as he pressed his thumbs closer to spread him wider.

“I-I was planning on only two, but…I used three.”

“And you were thinking of me the whole time?” He hummed. His thumb then lightly pressed against his rim, and Eddie gripped the sheets with his fists. It didn’t push in, but it did start gently rocking against the still slick flesh.

“Yeah. Even before and after it. I-I almost made myself cum because…I want you so bad,” he continued.

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t. I’d hate to miss it,” Richie said. He then started to put pressure as he rubbed, and Eddie arched his back to push against it. “You’re absolutely gorgeous. Did you know that?” Richie asked. Eddie was about to scoff in response, but was interrupted by his own moan when Richie pushed his thumb past his tight ring.

“ _Richie_ …oh my god,” he panted. Richie didn’t keep it in long, and teased around it before pushing in again. “More…please give me more, Richie,” he begged.

“You sound so good, I’d be rude to say no, huh?” Richie replied. Then Eddie felt lips against the small of his back and down his hips until Richie pulled out his thumb and replaced it with his tongue. Eddie gasped at that, and was too shocked to do anything but lay there and tremble as Richie licked and circled his tongue around his hole.

“Fuck! Ah… _ah!_ Richie!” He panted and struggled. His body slowly heated up more and more the longer Richie rimmed him and fucked him with his tongue. The pleasure, like warm honey oozing over his body.

“You’re so cute, baby. You like it when I eat you out?” Richie asked as he moved to kiss the backs of Eddie’s thighs. He nodded desperately and moaned when Richie’s hands squeezed and played with his ass.

“Yes…I thought about it so much in college,” he confessed. Richie groaned hearing that and sucked a bruising kiss just below Eddie’s cheek. He then spread him again and gave him one nice long sweep of his tongue. “Fuck!”

“When I first met you in college I knew I wanted to bend you over the nearest thing and fuck you nice and hard. Wanted to shove my fingers inside you and watch you cum on them alone,” Richie told him. Eddie whimpered hearing that, and then pushing his hips up again to hopefully get his attention. His tongue continued swirling and pressing into him, and Eddie went absolutely nuts for it.

“Mmh… _Fuck!_ Baby, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. Too good, so fucking good,” Eddie rambled. Richie then pulled off him, and Eddie nearly sobbed from the sudden denial. “Richie…” he whined.

“Just a minute, okay? You’re doing so good, Eds,” Richie assured him. 

Eddie peeked over his shoulder to see Richie going through his bag. His eyes grew wide with excitement when he saw Richie pull out a bottle and some kind of toy. It was long and a little on the thick side. Honestly Eddie was certain he’d taken bigger before, but he was experienced enough to know that size was out the window if they truly knew what they were doing.

“Are you peeking?” Richie asked. Eddie could hear the smile in his voice, and couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Maybe. Is that for me?” He replied. Richie chuckled and Eddie nearly jumped at the sound of the bottle clicking open.

“It’s got your name on it, babe,” Richie replied. He was tense with anticipation, and gasped when he felt two fingers spread lube against his hole. They easily slipped inside him, and Eddie was more than pleased that he didn’t start with one.

“You could put it in now. I’m…I’m loose enough,” Eddie tempted.

“But what’s the fun in that?” Richie cooed. He started pushing his fingers in and out, and Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut to enjoy the friction and the glide. It had been a while since he’s gotten off that way, and even longer since someone else did it to him. He forgot how much he loved the sensation. “Look at that. You love it, don’t you?” He said and pushed his fingers as deep as they could go.

“Mm…yeah, I do. It feels better when you do it though. Better than I imagined,” Eddie whispered. The friction was never so overwhelming as much as it was just an enjoyable feeling. Like a stream of warm water rolling down his body. It made him smile, but he quickly bit his lip when Richie started pushing his fingers in search of that one spot.

“You take it so well too. Maybe you were meant for this,” Richie hummed and softly prodded against his walls until Eddie was suddenly tense and tight. “Is that it, baby? How does that feel?” Richie asked, pressed against that area again. Eddie gasped and he kept his fingers there before curling them. That made him moan sweetly, and Richie grinned as he continued.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, _Richie_ ,” Eddie cried. Richie continued stroking his walls as he shivered and trembled almost violently under him.

“So fucking cute. How is it possible that everything you do is so adorable? You’re shaking. I’ve been making you shake ever since I got home, huh?” Richie said. Eddie sobbed from the pleasure, and then moaned loudly as a third finger joined the relentless attack on his insides.

“Please…please please. Give me more. Touch me,” he begged. His body so tight it was hard to do anything but present himself and shove himself further into Richie’s hands. His dick was trapped between his tummy and the bed, and while he wanted to rock his hips against the sheets he didn’t dare try to pull away from Richie’s fingers.

“Oh no, baby. I’m not done with you just yet. You can cum untouched for now if you can, but I won’t touch you until I’m finished here,” Richie replied. Eddie whimpered at that and then cried even more when Richie pulled out of him. “Patience, my love.”

“Rich, I need you,” he moaned.

“I know you do, baby. Trust me,” Richie replied. Eddie was about to reply when he suddenly felt the tip of the toy he spotted earlier rub against his hole. He shuddered with joy as it rocked against him, and before he could properly voice his approval he was shocked by the sudden vibrations coming from the toy.

“Fuck! Oh my god, Richie!” He gasped.

“So sensitive. This is just the first setting,” Richie hummed. He clicked another button, and Eddie melted from the added speed.

“Oh my…fuck, holy shit,” Eddie huffed.

“You like that? Want more of it?” He asked. Eddie nodded desperately, and clawed at the sheets when he turned it up again. “There you go, babe. Nice and loose, huh?”

“Mmh…I’ve never used one of those before,” Eddie confessed. Richie squeezed his cheek with his free hand, and Eddie tried to push his body more into his lovers hands.

“No wonder you’re so wound up. God, you’re so cute. Your ass is fucking perfect, baby,” Richie murmured as he continued squeezing him.

“Please put it in. It feels so good,” Eddie whined. 

Richie surprisingly obliged right away, and Eddie’s breath hitched as it first entered him. He pushed it in a few inches deep before pulling back a little and pushing it in further. Eddie felt like a useless puddle of pleasure and love as he let Richie continue easing and rocking the toy inside him. When it was finally in as far as it could be he was pleased to hear Richie groan behind him.

“Fuck…” he sighed and then grabbed both his cheeks. Eddie whined and whimpered as he let Richie grab him, and then gasped when he adjusted the toy to press perfectly against him.

“Richie!”

“You look so good like this. I could cum just looking at you,” he growled. His hands then came to his hips and hitched them up so Eddie had his knees up. He went where Richie’s hands told him to, and ended up flipped around so he was on his back. The vibrations and new angle made his body tense and his legs shake uncontrollably, and Richie seemed to love it. “Is that good? You’re comfortable?” He asked with a smirk. Eddie could barely think from the pleasure, but still managed to nod and let his body attempt to relax.

“I…yeah…it’s good.”

“Perfect.”

Without another word Richie crawled over him and kissed him on the lips. Eddie welcomed it and moaned against his mouth. He gripped Richie’s hair instead of the sheets, and his legs desperately clung to him now that he had something to cling to. All his movement made the toy move as well, and he mewled between kisses as Richie continued. He cupped Eddie’s face and ate up every little sound that he made as they kissed. Then he kissed down Eddie’s neck and started to leave a hickey below his collar bone. Eddie gripped his roots for dear life, and simply laid back as he let Richie do as he pleased. He gave his nipples some love as he passed them, but didn’t spend too much time before continuing his path down Eddie’s body.

“Shit…” Eddie sighed as he realized what Richie’s goal was. 

He braced himself as his lover made his way down to the base of Eddie’s cock, and cried out when he took him in his mouth. He was well past melting at this point and was dissolving from the pleasure Richie provided him. His mouth fully encasing Eddie’s dick, and his hand firmly on the toy as he began fucking him with it again. It felt so good he could barely think, barely speak, hardly make a noise as he fucked him faster. He couldn’t moan until the toy was angled up against his walls, and he blubbered out a pitiful cry with every thrust. Richie’s head stayed buried between his thighs, and he only moved every so often to stroke Eddie with his tongue.

“Ah…Richie…Mmh, _Richie_ …” he gasped.

The toy suddenly moved faster and harder, and he had no way to warn the other man as he came down his throat. Richie still didn’t let up, and swallowed it down as Eddie whimpered and whined through it all. He pulled off once he got it all, and Eddie continued to shake until he turned off the vibrator and pulled it out. Even then he was still tense and shuddered as Richie set the toy to the side and kissed the inside of his thighs. It was then that Eddie looked down at him and spotted his hand down his pants. He clung to Eddie’s thigh with his free hand, and started to shake a little as well.

Eddie reached out for Richie’s face, and gently guided his lover closer to kiss him on the lips. Richie accepted it, and gripped Eddie’s hair instead of his thigh. He kissed Eddie harshly and then pressed their foreheads together as he groaned. His hand stayed in his pants, and Eddie couldn’t help but watch as he touched down Richie’s chest. He was still catching his own breath as Richie was losing his, and then kissed his cheek and down his neck.

“C’mon, baby. You’re almost there. You fucked me so good, baby. You deserve to feel good. So good,” he hummed under his ear. Richie groaned and nosed his temple. “Can I touch you?” Eddie asked. Richie sighed and then guided the hand on his chest lower to where his shirt was riding up again.

”Just…no further,” he murmured. Eddie nodded and then gently touched under his shirt. Their skin gliding together and making Eddie hum with delight.

“Fuck…I’ve never felt so good before, baby. Richie, you made me feel so amazing. I love it when you fuck me like that, baby,” he whispered. Richie’s brows furrowed, and he groaned loudly before his body relaxed. He pulled his hand out of his pants before nearly collapsing on top of Eddie. Fingers ran through his hair and he took a moment to catch his breath before speaking.

“Holy shit…”

“You can say that again,” Eddie sighed in agreement. Richie smiled at that and then wrapped his arms around Eddie’s naked waist.

“You are absolutely phenomenal. Fuck that was like straight out of my wet dreams.”

“I told you. Anything you want,” Eddie reminded him.

“Yeah, you weren’t kidding.”

They showered after that. More like Eddie insisted on taking one, and when he found Richie still laid on his bed fully dressed in the same position he left him he pestered him until he took one too. Then they ordered take out and actually watched the movie Eddie put on earlier as they ate. He felt so warm cuddled up against Richie’s chest and he loved the feeling of Richie’s fingers running through his hair.

“Fuck, I wiped you out, huh Eds?” Richie chuckled as Eddie cuddled closer to him.

“Mmm…feel free to do it again tomorrow,” he murmured.

“Careful. I might take you up on that too,” Richie warned.

“I know. That’s why I offered, dumbass,” Eddie mumbled and then nuzzled his shoulder.

“You are so fucking cute. Fuck, this is too good to be true,” Richie hummed and then kissed to top of Eddie’s head. He lifted said head and blinked up tiredly at him.

“That was okay, right? I don’t know what your boundaries are, but…I’d like to know where the line is for you,” he said. Richie blushed at that and then nodded.

“Fair enough…uh…”

“Look, if it’s too much for now and all you’re comfortable with is what happened tonight, that’s totally fine. But if you’re comfortable with more than I’d like to know. I wanna make you feel good too,” Eddie told him. Richie sighed and nodded.

“Yeah, I just…it’s weird how it works, y’know? Or…I guess you don’t.”

“How’s it work, Rich? I’m here to listen to you,” Eddie encouraged.

“Thanks…it just…it gets worse in some aspects the further you get. Like, I’m _so_ much better now than when I was in high school, but after top surgery…it was impossible. I used to be able to hook up all the time and not care too much, but now…now I’m so _close_ and it’s just this _one_ thing. It’s all I can think about really,” Richie explained. Eddie nodded.

“I get it. Not exactly like that, but I kind of understand. It was like when I first moved out of my moms house. The further away from her the better I am, but in some aspects…it feels worse because she’s not here. It’s like I can’t ever get far away enough,” Eddie said. Richie nodded.

“Yeah, it’s a lot like that. I know that no matter how many surgeries I have I’ll always have dysphoria, but…it’s not pointless. It’ll be more bearable, and I’ll feel more comfortable, but it’ll still be there. I’m guessing you know that too about your mom.”

“I guess so…she’ll never leave me alone. I’m still doing whatever the fuck I want anyways, but she’ll always be there in the back of my mind,” he agreed. Richie smiled a little at that and kissed Eddie’s head again.

“I’m not sure about my boundaries for now, but I’ll give it a good think. For now…let’s just take things as they are,” Richie answered Eddie's original question. Eddie nodded and then reached up to kiss Richie on the lips.

“Sounds good to me. I kinda like it when you tell me what to do in bed,” Eddie said with a smile. Richie chuckled and cupped his chin.

“I never would’ve guessed Eddie fucking Kaspbrak would like being bossed around in bed,” he grinned. Eddie smiled and then moved to crawl into Richie’s lap.

“You really have no idea how hot you are, huh?” Eddie replied and wrapped his arms around his neck. Richie’s brows shot up in surprise.

“Really? You think I’m hot?” He asked. Eddie giggled and nodded before leaning in for more kisses.

“Of course I do. Why do you think I stuck your gross dirty fingers into my mouth, dumbass?” He murmured before kissing him again. Richie accepted his affection and gently eased his hands over Eddie’s hips again.

“Fuck…I never would’ve thought someone would find me that sexually attractive,” Richie sighed as Eddie kissed down his neck.

“Is it so hard to believe?” Eddie asked and then nibbled on his ear.

“I’m the shape of a bean pole, and I’ve only recently accepted the fact that I’m actually stealth and no one actually suspects me to be anything but a cis white man,” Richie said. Eddie shook his head and moved to kiss him on the lips again.

“You’re Richie Tozier. That’s all that matters. That’s all you need to be to be this hot,” Eddie replied and then ran his hands down his chest. Richie bit his lip and then reached down to grab Eddie’s ass.

“You trying to get in another round, Eds?” He asked. Eddie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“No, I have work tomorrow,” he scolded. Richie pouted in a very playful way and gave Eddie’s ass a little squeeze.

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ , I’m sure. You can fuck me again when I get home,” Eddie replied. Richie sighed in defeat and then flopped his head back on the couch.

“You wound me, my love,” he said dramatically. Eddie smiled a little at that.

“I love you too, Richie,” he said. Richie perked up at that and smiled wide at his lover.

“Yeah?” He asked. Eddie blushed, realizing he had mistaken Richie’s nickname for a confession, and then looked away shyly. “I love you a lot, Eddie spaghetti.” He said it with the nickname just to annoy him, but Eddie couldn’t help but love it. Because he loved him. He looked back at Richie and smiled sweetly.

“I love you, Rich. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on insta: @gay_an_feral
> 
> I’m thinking of writing a Bill/Stan/Mike fic bc I haven’t written a three way is a long time but they’re actually super fun to write. Not sure yet, but if it’s wanted I’ll write it lol


End file.
